Commencement
by Kakashisgf
Summary: Final sequel to "Afterschool Special." Occurs one month after that story. Contains a LEMON. Kakasaku.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the final sequel to "Afterschool Special." If you haven't read that story or its first sequel, "Afterschool Snack," you may wish to do so, although I don't believe it's strictly necessary for understanding "Commencement."

Warning: fluff and smut. This story does contain a LEMON and is not intended for underage consumption. All characters are over 18. I encourage comments, compliments, constructive criticism, etc.

The title, by the way, is a double entendre (as were the others, actually).

I do not own _Naruto_, nor do I make a profit from this story.

* * *

The last three weeks had passed uneventfully. Sakura had quit staying after school, so their only real interaction had occurred during class and was completely innocent (the few times that she let her legs slip apart so he could see her underwear didn't count, he maintained … nor did that time she swirled her tongue around her pen, sliding it slowly in and out of her mouth while gazing at him intently).

He mentally groaned at the memories and wished, not for the first time, that he was anywhere but on the stage at the commencement ceremony of the Class of 2010. In fact, he wished he were in another state, just so he wouldn't have to make the decision he was inevitably going to have to make before the day was up. He shook his head lightly and resolved to focus on the proceedings.

But, of course, Sakura was the next to receive her diploma. He had been so distracted by his thoughts about her that he hadn't noticed she was walking up to the stage until she was on it and shaking the hand of the school principal. Sakura turned her head and winked saucily at him as Tsunade-sama bestowed upon her the scrap of paper that officially relieved her of her status as Hatake Kakashi's student.

He could only hope that none of the other teachers had noticed the wink. Or the way his gaze traveled down to her ankles, the only parts of her legs uncovered by the black graduation robe.

* * *

After the ceremony, Kakashi stood with most of the faculty, parents and students on the lawn beside the school. Though he was ostensibly involved in a conversation with a few teachers, in reality he was keeping an eye on his pink-haired obsession. Said obsession was laughing while taking pictures with the school gossip, Yamanaka Ino, the school troublemaker, Uzumaki Naruto, and the school idol, Uchiha Sasuke, whose dark good looks and angsty air made teenage girls the world over swoon at his feet. After being momentarily mystified by the fact that Naruto had managed to graduate, Kakashi found himself thinking yet again about the one topic that had been bouncing around his mind nearly nonstop for the last month … Sakura. Or, more specifically, sex with Sakura. And whether or not he should engage in it.

As he contemplated the issue for the eight hundredth (or so) time, he watched her wave good-bye to her friends. It was a sunny day, and the bright rays of light shone on her hair and face, giving her a golden, glowing appearance that contrasted starkly with the austere black of her gown. She was so beautiful … He wondered where her parents were. Surely they had been to watch their daughter graduate? But he didn't see any adults who looked like they might be Sakura's parents, and Sakura herself was walking away from the crowd toward the parking lot. Alone. He excused himself from the conversation he hadn't been paying attention to anyway and followed her, catching up just before she stepped off the lawn and onto the pavement. He gently touched her shoulder so she would turn to face him.

She didn't jump or show any surprise at his presence, just smiled and said, "Oh, hey Kaka-sensei."

"Not 'sensei,' anymore, Sakura. Remember? You just graduated," he admonished with a crinkle of his eyes. But he wanted to kick himself as soon as the words left his mouth—he wasn't supposed to be emphasizing the loss of that title which had served to separate them; without it, he had nothing to hide behind, nothing to offer as an excuse for refusing her advances … and his own desires.

It wasn't that she was now completely available to him, no strings attached; there would always be the fact that they had first met as teacher and student, but as of that afternoon, there was no longer anything _illegal_ in their pursuing a relationship. And, quite frankly, that scared him. He wasn't sure what she was expecting from this, from him, and he wasn't sure what it was that he even wanted. Did he really want to try a relationship, or did he just want to feel her hot, young body against his one time (… or maybe a couple of times)? Did _she_ want a relationship? She had never indicated that she was interested in anything more than sex, but she was female—and a teenager at that. Wasn't it characteristic of her gender to want more than sex? He didn't know, because he'd successfully managed to avoid complications like that for the majority of his adulthood.

Which brought him back to the question of what he wanted. He had been happily single for years now, his interactions with women limited to one-night stands and the occasional blind date forced upon him by his friends. Why would he want to disrupt that easy arrangement? And for an eighteen-year-old, no less! What kind of self-respecting bachelor—

A soft, feminine voice broke in with a quiet, but decisive, "Ahem." He came out of his thoughts to see Sakura looking at him curiously and rubbed the back of his neck nervously … he really had to stop doing that around her!

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he responded, not sure what she meant.

"So what do I call you now then?"

"Oh, eh heh, sorry. You can just call me Kakashi."

"Okay, then … Kakashi." Her eyes twinkled at him as she called him by his given name alone for the first time. "What do you want?"

He noted the teasing tone in her voice; though her words were dismissive, her intonation indicated that she didn't mind his presence. "I was just wondering why you were leaving. All of your friends are still here."

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not really in the mood for crowds right now," she answered, a shadow passing over her brow. For a moment, he thought she looked sad.

"What about your parents? Don't they want to take pictures with you?"

"Oh, um, no … they're not here. They had to go out of town for business at the last minute." Her gaze dropped to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he responded, not quite sure what to say.

"It's okay, I mean, it's not like this sort of thing hasn't happened before."

He wanted to say that she only graduated high school once, but figured that would only make her feel worse, so he found himself offering to take her out to a late lunch to celebrate instead.

"Really?" she asked, her green eyes lifting quickly from his shoulder to meet his own grey ones.

"Well … yeah." And suddenly, inexplicably, he was comfortable with the idea. "Why not? You should enjoy this day."

"Um, okay." A hesitant smile began at the corners of her mouth. "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I don't mind," he reassured her. "Let's go then. What are you in the mood for?" He wanted to touch her, to guide her to his car with his hand on the small of her back, but he didn't dare. They were still too close to the school to risk someone seeing such an intimate gesture, even if there wasn't anything technically wrong with it.

"How about tempura?" she suggested. Kakashi made a mental face—he hated tempura—but told her that was fine.

After glancing around discreetly to ensure that no one was looking, Kakashi opened the passenger door of his car and invited her to get in. He walked around to the driver's side, and then they were pulling out of the parking lot, leaving behind the school—and their identities as teacher and student.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunch had been surprisingly free of awkwardness. Actually, Kakashi had to admit that it was probably one of the most enjoyable dining experiences (choice of food aside) that he had had in recent memory; Sakura was an intelligent conversationalist, and despite the fact that their frames of reference were very different (fourteen years is a rather significant age gap, after all), he found that they had more in common than he might have expected or than their previous conversations after school had indicated. Her sense of humor was keen and a good match to his own; they were both capable of delivering witty, cutting remarks, but hers were dispatched quickly with a humorous sparkle in her eye, while his seemed to tumble lackadaisically out of his mouth, their sharp edges emphasized by contrast with his indifferent, hooded gaze.

Lunch had gone so smoothly in fact that Kakashi found himself suggesting a drink at a nearby café. Sakura readily agreed, and they left the restaurant to stroll quietly down to the coffee shop. He asked if she wanted to drop her gown off at his car, but she just blushed slightly and said she'd rather keep it on. He figured she had a right to want to show everyone what she had accomplished and didn't press the issue, though he was slightly nervous that it might make someone realize the nature of their past relationship.

* * *

By the time they finished their cups of coffee, refilled them, and then polished off second cups, the sun had nearly set.

Kakashi let out a satisfied breath as he put down his empty cup and stretched an arm over the back of the chair next to him. He looked across the table at Sakura. "You probably want to go to some of the graduation parties; I should get you back to your car."

Sakura glanced out the window, the orange sun reflected momentarily in her irises before she turned back to meet Kakashi's eyes. "Yeah, you probably should," she said quietly, resting her chin on one hand.

Her attitude that afternoon had been so … honest—it showed none of the mischievousness she had demonstrated throughout the last month, and Kakashi wondered what had happened to that little vixen. It wasn't that he disliked this "honest" Sakura—quite the opposite, in fact—it was just confusing. He had thought she was only concerned with getting in his pants (and he really hadn't minded that, moral objections notwithstanding), but her behavior today had indicated that perhaps she was looking for more after all.

Somehow that thought made him happy. It had been but a few hours since he had been questioning himself and what he wanted out of a possible relationship with his ex-student, yet it seemed ages ago. How strange that one afternoon could provide answers so easily!

After he paid for their drinks and left a few bills on the table for tip, they walked to his car. He opened the door for her again, but before she slid into the seat, she ran her fingers lightly over the arm holding the door. He looked at her in surprise, but her only response was to bite her lip and offer a small half-smile; she was playing innocent—the vixen was back, heaven help him.

* * *

It was full night when they arrived back at the school. The parking lot was deserted except for Sakura's car, and the buildings were dark. It seemed that everyone had either gone home or to a party. Kakashi pulled in next to Sakura's red Nissan and turned off the engine. He didn't want to admit it—even to himself—but he was a little nervous, the kind of nervous one gets at the end of a first date. And that really was what this was, wasn't it? Granted, it was a bit of an odd one, considering they'd already seen the most private parts of each other naked … and aroused … but it was a first date nonetheless.

And the end of a first date usually involved a kiss—hence the butterflies currently setting up shop in Kakashi's stomach. _Goddammit, I'm a grown man!_ he scolded himself, but to no avail. One look at her face and its sinful mix of innocence and deviousness, and the butterflies were flitting around full-force. He could tell that he wanted him to kiss her, and so help him, he wanted to kiss her too.

"Shit," he murmured quietly before sliding his hand around the back of her neck and pulling her head close to his. Her mouth opened slightly and her sharp intake of breath passed cold air over his lips. He rubbed the tips of their noses together, brushing his lips across hers first from the right side and then from the left. A small moan rose from her throat at his teasing, and he couldn't resist any longer; he slanted his lips fully against hers, groaning at the sensation of her soft, wet mouth finally meeting his with equal hunger.

"Mmm, God," he bit out between kisses. "I've wanted this for so long …" She may have mumbled something, but he couldn't understand it and settled for slipping his tongue inside her mouth instead. Her own joined it, and they began an oral version of the dance as old as time.

Lust beginning to overtake him, he couldn't help but run one hand down her side when her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck, and he left her mouth to nip at her jaw and trace her neck with heated kisses. She was breathing harshly now and let out a strangled shout when he began sucking on the sensitive skin just beneath her ear.

"Kakashi …" she sighed brokenly, and the sound of his name—his real name, not "sensei" or "Kaka-sensei," but "Kakashi"—coming from her mouth as he kissed her was too much. He returned his lips to hers and attacked them furiously, flicking his thumb over a graduation gown-covered nipple and realizing with a start that it was covered_ only_ by the graduation gown. He pulled away from her with a harsh groan and brought his other hand up to the second nipple.

"Sakura … do you have anything on under this?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

She looked up at him, gaze equal parts shyness and sultriness. "No," she whispered.

"Oh God—are you trying to kill me? A man can only take so much temptation …" His hands had stopped their movements, and he ran the fingers of one through his own hair.

"That's the idea, sen—I mean, Kakashi," she answered, cocking a lopsided grin.

"Sakura …" His tone was dangerous, but she met his stare with a steady one of her own.

"Yes, Kakashi?"

With that self-assured response, his decision was made, and they could send him to hell for all he cared in that moment. This beautiful girl—no, woman—was offering herself to him, there was no longer a title between them, and he was, in the end, only a man.

"Get out of the car," he ordered, voice low and gravelly.

Sakura obeyed without question, and he met her outside. Pressing her gently but unequivocally against the passenger-side door, he lowered his face to hers so they were eye-level with each other. "I'm going to fuck you on the hood of my car," he said bluntly, voice filled with desire, eyes locked on hers. He was rewarded with a shiver and quiet moan.

"God, yes, Kakashi. I want to feel you all over me," she said, voice matching the desire in his.

He grabbed the backs of her thighs and lifted her up to him, pressing his arousal into her as she looped her arms around his neck. He kissed her harshly and moved to the front of the car, never once breaking their connection. He set her down on the hood of the car, and she dropped her arms and placed them on the hood so she could lean back on them. Wasting no time, he began unzipping her gown, anointing each newly exposed bit of flesh with an urgent kiss. Within moments she lay naked before him, and he couldn't help but suck in a breath at the sight.

"You're so fucking beautiful," he admitted reverently, dropping his mouth down to lick one nipple, then the other. She responded by grabbing his hair and holding his head in place. He bit and sucked, one hand coming up to massage the breast not receiving his mouth's attention, his other brushing down to flit over the outer lips of her pussy.

"Don't tease me," she begged as his fingers continued to hover just above her clit. "I've been waiting for this for too long to bear you teasing me."

He tangled his mouth with hers again, hands reaching around to pull her closer to his aching erection; he began rocking against her. "I want to take the time to please you properly, but I think I want you too badly …" he groaned against her mouth as the motions of his hips picked up speed. "I want to feel you wrapped around me." He licked her bottom lip. "I want to thrust into you and fuck you until your legs tremble and you come around me." He ran his tongue over her teeth. "I want to feel your wetness dripping onto _my_ cock—not _your_ hand." He shoved two fingers roughly inside her pussy, and she cried out as her inner muscles contracted around him.

"God, you're already so wet," he panted, sliding his fingers in and out. "Do you want me to fuck you, Sakura?"

"Yes, yes, Kakashi—God, yes …" she was moaning nearly incoherently now, her hips rising to meet his hand, and he felt her coming closer to orgasm. She gripped his hair tighter and bit his lip harshly. "I'm going to come—Kakashi … fuck …"

"Don't come yet—not yet," he commanded, but didn't stop the movement of his fingers. And then his other hand was unzipping his pants and pulling free his rock hard cock.

"God, I can't—I'm so close …" Her elbows buckled, and she fell back onto the hood, her hand running down her stomach to massage her clit as her other rolled a nipple between her fingers. "Yes, Kakashi—"

As sexy as that sight was, though, he didn't want her coming until it was around him. He jerked his fingers out of her soaked pussy and brushed her hand away.

In the next instant, he was inside her.

"Fuuuck," he hissed, eyes rolling back into his head. "Oh, fucking hell, you're so tight."

She didn't respond, just pushed her hips into him, begging him silently to move. He did. Pulling his hips back and slamming into her, Kakashi began fucking her hard and fast. He thrust into her only a handful of times before he felt her pussy rippling around him; she was coming.

"Oh, oh, oh, shit … Kakashi … shhhii—" He yanked her up roughly and swallowed her scream with a deep kiss. One hand gripping her neck, the other pressing into the small of her back as he drove into her, Kakashi held her as she came around him, fluid flowing out of her and onto his pants.

"So … fucking … hot!" he growled through clenched teeth as he wrenched his mouth away from hers. "So fucking hot … you're gonna make me come, Sakura …" But she was still lost in an orgasmic high and couldn't do more than hang limply in his arms as he continued to fuck her, his strokes hitting deeper and harder, his own orgasm nearing.

"I want you to come again—I want you to come with me," he moaned roughly, moving a hand to rub a thumb around her clit. Her hips twitched involuntarily, and she grew wetter around him.

"Kakashi," she panted, "So … good … harder … fuck me harder!" She raked her nails down his back as his thumb circled her clit, pressing into it forcefully, his cock pushing into her faster and faster.

"Yes … yes, Sakura … that's it, baby … come for me … come all over my cock!" By this point, his thrusts were rocking the car itself back and forth, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't care that he could be denting the hood of his car. He didn't care that the woman he was fucking had been his student just twenty-four hours ago. He didn't care that he was fucking that former student in the parking lot of the very school where they met. He didn't care that the Rent-a-Cops who patrolled the campus at night could drive by at any minute. No, all he cared about, all he wanted, all he needed, was to feel Sakura contract around him as he shot his seed deep inside her.

His rhythm broke, his strokes turned violent, but she didn't seem to mind. She just clenched his shoulders tighter and bit into his neck. The sharp sensation made him cry out, and then he was coming. "Fuck, fuck, fuck—Sakura—I'm coming …"

His orgasm spurted out of him to coat the walls of her pussy, and he ground his hips into hers as he came. The motion seemed to be enough for her, because she suddenly shouted loudly, and her inner muscles gripped him hard, milking the last of his cum.

Completely spent, he dropped his head onto her shoulder and breathed heavily against her neck. She was gasping against his ear, fingers still digging into his back and pussy still contracting around him at odd intervals. "Oh, God!" she moaned lowly. "Fuck, Kakashi … fuck … that was better than I imagined …"

He chuckled deeply and slipped out of her, semen dripping from the tip of his semi-hard cock. He took himself in his hand and rubbed his cock up and down her slit, causing her to jerk against him and groan in protest. "Too sensitive—too sens—"

He silenced her with a kiss, releasing his cock and running his hands up her spine to twist into her hair, which was damp with sweat. Breaking away from her lips, he pressed his forehead into hers and gazed into her eyes. "I want to do that with you again," he whispered. At her startled, almost frightened expression, he lifted up his head and laughed. "Not now, you crazy girl … Another time."

She cracked a tired smile and kissed his chin lightly, letting out a single, quiet laugh. "That's good," she sighed, "because I don't think I could take another orgasm like that right now."

"But maybe some other time?" he asked hesitantly. Ironically, he felt like a teenager again, uncertain about where he stood with this girl and almost afraid of rejection.

She looked at him seriously, then asked, "You really want to?"

He replied without hesitation, "Yes. I really want to."

Her mouth pulled into a wide grin, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Kakashi, I think I love you," she murmured into his ear.

His breath hitched. Could he—did he love her too, this eighteen-year-old girl, this former student? Shaking his head slightly in disbelief, he buried his nose in her hair and slid his arms around her waist. "I think I love you too, Sakura."

They both leaned back and stared into each other's eyes, big, goofy smiles on their faces. Feeling as light-hearted as if he were as young as she, Kakashi couldn't help but be optimistic about the future. _Maybe, just maybe,_ he thought, _it won't matter if we were once teacher and student. Maybe we'll have something strong enough to overcome the rumors that will undoubtedly follow us. Maybe there is such a thing as a happy ending._

He knew it wouldn't be easy, and he knew there was a significant chance that things wouldn't work out; he was, after all, fourteen years older than her and a jaded, lazy pervert—but he wanted to think they could make it. And, looking into her eyes, he felt that she wanted to think they could too. And that was enough for him.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was hard to write for some reason. I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with it, but I think it's the best I can do right now. I know it gets pretty sappy at the end, but oh well. It just seemed to me that, despite the profanity and terming it "fucking" instead of "making love," the sex between them was pretty emotional—emotional enough to make Kakashi realize his feelings. You have every right to disagree.

Anyway, that's the last one. No more sequels. There wasn't supposed to be a sequel in the first place, and now there are two. But that's the way it goes, I suppose. Sometimes stories take on lives of their own.

I hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.


End file.
